


Je te promets

by Anniewildsoul



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniewildsoul/pseuds/Anniewildsoul
Summary: Quand la mort vous frappe de plein fouet, tout vos sentiments sont altérés. Jour après jour, Elena raconte comment elle vit avec la disparition de son frère et la folie dans laquelle sa mère se noie. Elle raconte la douleur de la perte de l'être aimé, la vie après le deuil, la vie après l'amour. Mais finalement si tout était écrit ? Si le destin était le maître de nos vies ?





	1. Prologue

Le temps est terrifiant. Il passe et trépasse inexorablement laissant derrière lui des souvenirs et faisant poussière, ceux que l’on a aimé. Il détruit les seules sentiments de bien en chacun de nous. Parfois, il lui arrive d’apaiser les blessures du passé dont les plaies se referment d’année en année.  
Le temps est un engrenage infernal que l’on célèbre chaque année par notre anniversaire. Si pour la plupart des individus de cette planète cette fête est signe de joie, elle est pour moi un petit pas de plus vers la mort, vers la mienne, vers celles des gens qui m’entourent.   
Je ne peux accepter cette idée de faire de la mort une fête. Je ne peux me résoudre à laisser filer le temps entre mes mains, à regarder dépérir ceux qui font que mes deux pieds me tiennent à terre.   
Puis vient l’épreuve insoutenable du miroir. Celui qui chaque matin est le premier à faire constatation de vos états d’âmes. Le premier qui vous rappelle que vous avez un cheveux blanc de plus qu’hier mais bien moins que demain, celui qui vous montre le passage du temps et ses sillons sur votre visage.   
Je suis terrifiée par le temps, par ses conséquences, par la mort. Loin de moi l’idée d’avoir peur de mourir. Ce n’est pas moi l’objet de cette peur omniprésente; c’est les autres. 

 

Le temps se perd, le temps se gagne, mais il ne se rattrape pas.


	2. Chapitre I.

Sept heures du matin. Une heure qui arrivait beaucoup trop tôt pour se lever.

Comme chaque matin depuis mon arrivée, je traînais des pieds pour aller en cours. Nouvel environnement, nouveau lycée, la recette parfaite pour ne pas avoir envie de se lever. Pourtant je me forçais depuis trois jours à sortir du lit qui lui, semblait me retenir de ses bras attendrissant.

J’attrapai mon pull gris, un jeans, enfilai mes chaussettes et mes converses puis démêlai mes longs cheveux bruns . Je regardai attentivement ma brosse à cheveux et constatai avec stupéfaction qu’encore nombre de mes cheveux étaient restés accrochés à ses dents. Je fis abstraction, pris mon sac à dos et décidai de me mettre en route. 

Je dévalai les escaliers et j’atterris dans la cuisine. Une douce odeur de pancakes avait envahi le rez-de-chaussée. Mon père était déjà aux fourneaux et m’avait préparé mon repas de midi dans une boîte. Je remarquai cependant une autre boîte qui se tenait à côté de la mienne. 

« - Tu ne manges pas à la maison aujourd’hui ? Lançai-je à mon père

Si, la boîte est pour Jace, me répondait-il avec spontanéité. »

J’entendis le prénom de mon frère pour la toute première fois depuis trois mois. Un frisson parcourut tout mon corps et me tétanisa. 

« - Papa, Jace est...  
\- Mort. Je sais, me coupa-t-il. »

Je partis sans un mot. Je ne pouvais supporter l’idée que mon frère ne viendrait pas prendre sa boîte à déjeuner, qu’il ne m’accompagnerait pas au lycée, qu’on ne se chamaillerait plus. La vie sans lui m’était devenue tout bonnement insupportable. Et ce qui l’était encore plus je crois, c’est de savoir que ses derniers instants avaient été terrifiants, qu’il avait vécu ses derniers battements de coeur dans la peur et la solitude. Je n’avais pas été là pour lui comme une grande soeur aurait dû l’être, je n’avais pas su le protéger. On m’avait pris mon petit frère, on l’avait arraché à la vie, on m’avait arraché le coeur à mains nues en lui prenant la vie, et on avait par la même occasion pris ma mère. Je savais pertinemment que le temps n’y pourrait rien, que le temps ne me rendrait pas Jace. 

Je ravalai mes larmes qui menaçaient de tomber sur mon visage et enfilai ma parka. Dehors la pluie battait son plein comme presque tous les jours. 300 jours de pluie par an à Beaver, niveau ville déprimante mon père avait plutôt tapé dans le mille. Je pris ma voiture et me rendais droit en enfer. 

L’épreuve fatale du corridor arriva plus vite que prévue. Je traversai le corridor interminable qui relie les deux ailes nord et sud du lycée. Chaque matin depuis mon arrivée à Beaver c’était la même frayeur, l’idée de marcher devant des centaines de regards inconnus qui chaque fois que j’osais interférer avec eux, me transperçaient d’un profond malaise. Le sol se déroba sous mes pas, je tentai de garder le cap de ma vision sur mes pieds, effaçant les gloussements que provoqua mon passage. 

Je n’ai jamais vraiment été douée dans mes relations avec les gens. Je crois que j’ai peur d’aimer, de faire confiance. Je crois qu’on aime les gens surtout quand ils ne sont plus là. On a rien à perdre à ne tenir à personne. Tenir à quelqu’un c’est prendre le risque de le perdre un jour ou l’autre, prendre le risque de sombrer plus profond que quand vous n’aviez personne. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait plus m’atteindre, je pensais n’aimer personne ou du moins, je pensais avoir déjà perdu ceux que j’aimais le plus. 

Pas le temps de me morfondre sur moi-même, je devais aller retrouver la table du fond de la classe là où m’attendais Caroline. Caroline était tout ce que je ne suis pas, jolie, assez populaire auprès des garçons, investie dans tout un tas d’activités et par-dessus tout dotée d’une intelligence démesurée. Caroline voulait devenir journaliste. Elle avait beaucoup d’ambitions; et je crois que c’est ce qu’il me manquait en ce temps. 

Avant de la retrouver, je fonçai tête baissée vers mon casier. En plus de ceux dans mon sac à dos, j’avais dans les bras tout un tas de bouquins de littérature principalement. Je peinai à regarder ma montre et remarquai que j’étais déjà en retard de 5 minutes. J’accélérais le pas quand soudain je percutai quelque chose de tellement infranchissable que j’en perdis l’équilibre et dévalai en arrière sur le sol, laissant mes livres s’exploser sur le sol. J’eus tout juste le temps de relever la tête et de réaliser ce qu’il était en train de m’arriver, qu’une main se posta devant mon visage. 

« Excuse-moi... Elena, c’est ça ? »

Je ne reconnus pas ce timbre de voix. Après Caroline et les professeurs, cet individu était le premier à prononcer mon prénom. En me relevant à l’aide de cette main tendue, j’en profitai pour observer le visage de ce mystérieux inconnu et c’est tout juste si je n’en serais pas tombée une deuxième fois à la renverse. Il était si beau qu’il en paraissait presque irréel. La peau légèrement hâlée, ses orbes bleues foncé brillaient et semblaient s’accorder parfaitement ses cheveux parsemés de châtain clair et foncé. Sa silhouette frôlait en tout point la perfection laissant transparaître ses muscles moulés dans son t-shirt gris qui lui-même était surplombé d’une veste de cuir. Il était rasé au millimètre ce qui rendait sa peau visuellement si douce qu’instinctivement j’aurais pu être tentée de la caresser. Sa mâchoire anguleuse quant à elle sublimait ses lèvres charnues et rosies que je ne cessais de fixer. 

« - Qu’est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Me demanda-t-il de sa jolie voix rauque, un brin inquiet.

\- R..Rien du tout. Mais comment est-ce que tu connais mon prénom ? Rétorquais-je »

Il pinça ses si jolies lèvres et passa sa langue doucement sur elles, d’un mouvement sensuel. Il était si beau que j’en perdis la raison. Pas une seule seconde ne passa sans que mon regard ne s’accroche à son si doux visage. Il y’avait quelque chose en lui que les mots n’auraient jamais su décrire. J’étais irrémédiablement attirée par lui, comme un aimant. À cet instant je voulus qu’il ne se mure plus jamais dans le silence. J’aurais pu le contempler pendant des heures, observer chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque pore de son visage, chaque détail de ses prunelles bleutées. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s’appuya contre le casier précédant le mien. J’étais pendue à ses lèvres et attendis impatiemment qu’un son sorte de sa bouche. 

«  J’ai regardé les affichages à l’entrée du lycée, nous sommes dans la même classe. Je suis nouveau ici, je comptais sur toi pour m’aider à trouver la classe de Monsieur Hotah.»

Sa voix était si pure que je peinai à lui répondre. J’osai, et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens avant de ranger quelques livres dans mon casier :

« - Je ne vais sûrement pas t’être d’une grande aide, je suis arrivée il y’a à peine trois jours. Mais si je me fie à mon instinct je dirais que la classe de Mr Hotah est du côté de l’aile sud. 

\- Merci Elena.

\- Je t’en prie...? Dis-je en hésitant, espérant connaître son doux prénom. 

\- Stefan. »

À peine le temps de refermer la porte de mon casier, Stefan avait déjà mis les voiles. J’eus la drôle sensation de l’avoir à mes côtés la seconde suivant l’écoute de son prénom. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions et le regarda s’éloigner de moi petit à petit, traversant ce corridor que je haïssais tant, avec une assurance folle. Plusieurs filles se retournèrent sur son passage, et moi je le contemplais fuir dans sa veste de cuir et son jeans brut qui lui donnaient à eux deux une allure de mauvais garçon. 

Mon coeur s’accéléra subitement sans crier gare. Une étrange sensation avait envahie mon corps et mon coeur. Je me sentais à la fois légère et insouciante et de l’autre côté une peur panique paralysait mes jambes, m’empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Stefan avait quelque chose en lui de mystérieux qui me plaisait autant que cela me faisait frémir. Je parvins à retrouver mes esprits et mes sens. J’ordonnai à ma tête de cesser de me faire des films. Après tout je n’étais pas la fille à laquelle on s’intéresse, la fille populaire et fêtarde, à la pointe de la mode. Je jetai un coup d’œil sur mon jeans abimé, mes vieilles converses et ma parka kaki délavée. Je n’avais rien d’une fille attirante et plein aux as. Je n’avais l’air de rien. De toute façon je ne riais plus, je ne prenais plus plaisir à vivre, je ne sortais plus, je ne me rendais pas ivre morte, je n’étais pas sûre de moi, je ne m’aimais pas, j’étais simplement et éperdument malheureuse. Je n’étais pas faite pour quelqu’un d’aussi sûr de lui, d’aussi beau. 

J’arrangeai mes longs cheveux en passant mes doigts dedans et pressai le pas quand je me heurtai malgré moi, aux nouvelles admiratrices de Stefan, ou plutôt à sa plus grande admiratrice. Rebekah, jolie tête blonde était tout ce que je n’étais pas et ce que je n’aurais jamais été. Figure emblématique du cheerleading du lycée elle ne se priva absolument pas de me faire remarquer que j’étais bien inférieure à elle en tout point. Je baissai la tête espérant qu’elle m’oublie mais il n’en fut rien. 

« - Écoute petite mocheté, je te conseille vite de dégager de la vue de Stefan. Comment espères-tu séduire quelqu’un avec les guenilles que tu portes ? me lâcha-t-elle en pleine face, de son ton hautain qui, je l’avoue me fit frémir d’agacement. 

Je t’en prie, il est tout à toi, renchéris-je avec un petit sourire narquois. 

\- Ne t’avises pas de jouer à plus maline que moi, tu risquerais de perde. Personne ne connaît ton prénom ici, personne ne s’intéresse à toi. Maintenant dégage de mon champ de vision avant qu’il ne t’arrives des problèmes. » 

 

Je haïssais cette fille de toute mon âme. Peut-être parce qu’elle était aussi belle qu’elle était imbuvable. Une fois de plus je baissai la tête et contournai le petit groupe après avoir essuyé quelques insultes de la part de ses pseudo amies. Rebekah venait clairement de me faire comprendre qu’elle s’était amouraché de Stefan et que je devais lâcher l’affaire avant qu’elle s’en prenne à moi. Même si la beauté de ce garçon était sans pareil, je n’avais aucune prétention de le séduire.

 

La salle de classe était presque pleine et je retrouvais alors ma place habituelle depuis la rentrée mais en revanche ma voisine de cours n’était pas là où elle devait être. C’est en posant mes affaires sur mon bureau que je découvris la personne qui avait remplacé Caroline, à qui je jetai d’ailleurs un coup d’œil d’interrogation insistant. Cette dernière envoya un mot sur mon bureau sur lequel je pus lire « Désolée Elena, il m’a obligé à bouger ». Je pris une grande inspiration, soupirai et m’assis finalement en jetant un regard sur ma gauche. 

Stefan se tenait là, à griffonner sur son carnet, si solennellement. J’essayai de lire ce qu’il écrivait mais il était trop loin de moi pour que je puisse apercevoir le moindre mot. 

« - La curiosité est un vilain défaut Elena, me lança-t-il une pointe de sourire sur la commissure de ses lèvres. 

S’imposer comme mon nouveau voisin de classe et remplacer la seule connaissance que j’ai pu me faire ici est aussi un vilain défaut, dis-je sarcastiquement. » 

À cette dernière phrase, je vis son sourire s’étendre un peu plus et réchauffer son visage si brut, si froid. Avant que le professeur ne rentre dans la salle je lui glissai une dernière phrase : 

« Je vais finir par croire tu me suis »

Au moment où il ouvrit ses lèvres pour me répondre, Monsieur Hotah le professeur d’histoire franchit le pas de la porte et ne s’arrêta plus de parler pendant deux longues heures durant lesquelles je fis tout sauf l’écouter. Je n’attendais qu’une chose, que le cours finisse pour continuer la conversation que le professeur avait interrompue avec sa venue. Ce n’est qu’en regardant l’horloge au-dessus du tableau qui indiquait combien le temps passe vite, que je sentis un regard insistant sur moi. Je baissai les yeux sur les bureaux qui juxtaposaient le tableau d’ardoise et croisai le regard transperçant de Rebekah. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.


End file.
